The present invention relates to industrial process control and monitoring systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to the generation of electrical power for such field devices.
In industrial settings, control systems are used to monitor and control inventories of industrial and chemical processes, and the like. Typically, the control system performs these functions using field devices distributed at key locations in the industrial process and coupled to the control circuitry in the control room by a process control loop. The term “field device” refers to any device that performs a function in a distributed control or process monitoring system, including all devices used in the measurement, control and monitoring of industrial processes.
Field devices, also referred to herein as process devices, are used by the process control and measurement industry for a variety of purposes. Usually such devices have a field-hardened enclosure so that they can be installed outdoors in relatively rugged environments and are able to withstand climatalogical extremes of temperature, humidity, vibration, mechanical shock, etc. These devices also can typically operate on relatively low power. For example, field devices are currently available that receive all of their operating power from a known 4-20 mA loop. These devices are able to not only operate upon the loop but communicate over the loop both with analog signals (actually modulating the 4-20 mA signal) and digitally.
Some field devices include a transducer. A transducer is understood to mean either a device that generates an output signal based on a physical input or that generates a physical output based on an input signal. Typically, a transducer transforms an input into an output having a different form. Types of transducers include various analytical equipment, pressure sensors, thermistors, thermocouples, strain gauges, flow transmitters, positioners, actuators, solenoids, indicator lights, and others.
Typically, each field device also includes communication circuitry that is used for communicating with a process control room, or other circuitry, over a process control loop. In some installations, the process control loop is also used to deliver a regulated current and/or voltage to the field device for powering the field device.
Traditionally, analog field devices have been connected to the control room by two-wire process control current loops, with each device connected to the control room by a single two-wire control loop. Typically, a voltage differential is maintained between the two wires within a range of voltages from 12-45 volts for analog mode and 9-50 volts for digital mode. Some analog field devices transmit a signal to the control room by modulating the current running through the current loop to a current proportional to the sensed process variable. Other analog field devices can perform an action under the control of the control room by controlling the magnitude of the current through the loop. In addition to, or in the alternative, the process control loop can carry digital signals used for communication with field devices. Digital communication allows a much larger degree of communication than analog communication. Field devices that communicate digitally can respond to and communicate selectively with the control room and/or other field devices. Further, such devices can provide additional signaling such as diagnostics and/or alarms.
In some installations, wireless technologies have begun to be used to communicate with field devices. Wireless operation simplifies field device wiring and setup. Wireless installations are currently used in which the field device is manufactured to include an internal battery, potentially charged by a solar cell without any sort of wired connection. Problems exist in using an internal battery as the energy demands of wireless devices may vary greatly depending on numerous factors such as the device reporting rate, device elements, et cetera.
Difficulties also arise in installations where solar power is not reliable. For example, it becomes problematic to use solar power in areas that experience full shade twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, or in parts of the world where solar isolation numbers are very small, such as in the Arctic circle. Accordingly, in these installations, powering a wireless process device using solar power is not reliable. Accordingly, there is an ongoing significant need for wireless process devices that can operate using an abundant renewable source of power that is not dependent upon the sun.